Shifter Challenge
by Kyle Senior
Summary: Harry is a Shifter and one day finds another Shifter to explain everything


**Shifter Challenge**

Initially based on **Shifters **by** Myrddin Ignis Magus**, expanded will ideas from **Kill on Sight **by** Plums**

**Overview:**

At a young age, Harry discovers he has the power to shape shift into other people and animals – regardless of gender or magical ability. When he touches another living creature he feels a 'spark' and associates that with the ability to perfectly duplicate that living creature's appearance. He decides to keep this a secret.

When he gets to the Hogwarts library/goes to a magical Bookstore he finds information on Metamorphs. Metamorphs can change their features and _mimic_ the opposite gender but are incapable of truly changing into the opposite gender (i.e. a male metamorph can't morph into a woman and get pregnant while a female metamorph can't morph into a man and impregnate a woman). Harry decides he is metamorph like.

Eventually Harry meets another Harry Potter _character of your choosing_ (At what point in the timeline is your choice). When Harry shakes hands/touches them for the first time Harry gets a different spark to normal which (somehow – let's just say magic) alerts him to the other being just like him.

This person explains to Harry that he is a Shifter and what being a Shifter means (see rules). They both then pledge to stick together given the difficulties of being a Shifter and decide to set up several fake identities.

**Rules:**

-What a Shifter is:

-A Shifter is capable of perfectly duplicating another living creature.

-A Shifter is capable of looking at another person or animal and attempting to shift their features and body into something very similar. To perfectly duplicate another creature they must touch them or touch a biological piece of that creature (like unprocessed Dragon hide to duplicate the dragon it came from or a fresh bit of Basilisk). Magical abilities cannot be duplicated by sight.

-Shifters can only impregnate or get pregnant from another Shifter.

-Shifters are effectively immortal; they simply shift to avoid old age, can shift to heal from grievous wounds and after some practice will instinctually shift their body into more resilient materials when about to receive physical harm.

-The only reliable methods to kill a shifter are throwing them through the Veil of Death or to hit them with a Killing Curse when duplicating something troll sized or smaller (I'm nerfing the AK so that it requires ridiculous amounts of power to kill things larger than humans).

-Everywhere in the world – including the Goblin Nation – Shifters are considered too dangerous to let live so its law to execute them when found.

-Worldwide, approximately half a dozen Shifters are discovered each century, of those one or two are actually executed, of those executed nearly all are children who don't realise the capabilities of their powers, of those found and escape nearly all use their powers to transform into something incredibly resilient to do so (say a dragon for example) before making a new face and starting anew.

-Where the 'other' Shifter got their information comes from one of two sources:

-If they are a muggleborn they showed off their abilities to Prof. McGonagall when she delivered their Hogwarts letter. She warned them of the dangers and the necessity to keep quiet, and then swore herself to secrecy.

-If they grew up in a magical household then their parents figured it out and warned them of secrecy.

-The Shifters should be involved romantically – after all, it's better to spend immortality with someone else who's immortal.

-The Shifters should be exposed as Shifters at some point in the story – how they deal with it is your choice. They could flee and hide or they could stay and fight for their right to live.

**Suggestions:**

-Tonks isn't a metamorph. She's actually a Shifter but uses being a metamorph as a cover to use her powers.

-When it comes to using a new identity after being exposed, one or more of the Shifters could choose to change gender.

-The Shifters being a life of crime as thieves.

-The Shifters fake their deaths and become 'transfer' students at Hogwarts.

**Wacky ideas:**

-The Philosophers Stone doesn't actually grant immortality, it only turns metal into gold. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel are actually both shifters who use their powers to have long lives. They used the Stone's destruction as an opportunity to start a new life under new names. The Shifters guess this to be the case and search out the Flamels by looking for a new, wealthy and very magically gifted couple.

-Muck up Voldemort's resurrection by shifting Harry's blood into something wacky.

-After defeating Voldemort the Shifters pretend to have a child together and fake their deaths. In reality they shift into a younger form to go through Hogwarts like a normal child without being nearly killed every year.

* * *

Hopefully we'll see some excellent stories with this


End file.
